The Time Travelers Wife
by PushPlay
Summary: I write down every time Nathan comes to visit me in my journal. I plan to give him the journal one day to, you know, prove that he was actually here. Nathan and I was destined to be together, one day, we'll be together forever. *Based on the book!*
1. March 18th, 1986

_**March Eighteenth, Nineteen Eighty-Six:**_

Six year old Haley James skipped out to her favorite place she liked to simply refer to as "the meadow". It was a place she felt she could escape from everything to, whether it was her parents, her friends, or school. She always felt safe there, like nothing could go wrong. Usually she brought a few of her favorite things; food, the book she was into at the time, and a piece of paper so that she herself could write.

Today Haley was particularly happy, since she received her first acoustic guitar. Of course, she had no idea how to play it yet, but over the years she'd learn. She had already begun to make up her own "creations", and create lyrics to go along with them. Haley begged her mother and father to let her take guitar lessons, but they immediately dismissed the idea telling her that she was too young to learn. Haley knew that wasn't true, since there was no set age for being allowed to take guitar lessons; she asked her teacher.

_Earlier That Day_

A curious Haley rose from her wooden desk, and politely walked over to her teacher, Miss Appleton's desk, who was marking their math books they completed that morning. Haley stood there for a moment before Miss Appleton finally acknowledged her. Haley liked Miss Appleton, and was glad she had her for a teacher that year. She was young, with honey blonde hair and large brown eyes. She resembled Haley quite a lot, possibly more than Haley resembled her own mother. The only difference was that Miss Appleton's hair was dyed, while Haley's was one-hundred percent natural as she liked to tell people.

"Is there something I can help you with, Haley?" Miss Appleton smiled as Haley stood before her, with a curious expression on her face.

Haley nodded, and Miss Appleton awaited her question. "Miss Appleton, is there a law that means I can't take guitar lessons while I'm six?"

Miss Appleton was beyond confused, and looked back at the confused young girl with a confused expression of her own. "Now Haley, where would you get such an impression? Has your older brother been telling you things again? There is absolutely no law against taking guitar lessons at your age, dear."

"Huh." With that, Haley trudged back to her desk, where she spent the rest of her school day sulking.

_The Meadow_

Haley hummed as she aired out her blanket before placing it neatly on the grass below her. She made sure that there were no creases, wrinkles, or anything before she placed her belongings on top and sat on it herself. As she took a bite of her apple, she heard a strange rustling noise coming from the bush. At first she thought it was some type of animal, but she could vaguely see a pale human figure in the bushes. Not knowing who else to blame, she immediately jumped to think of her brother. "Matt, you idiot!"

She took off her shoe and ran straight for the bush, not even hesitating before throwing it at who she assumed was her brother.

"OUCH!" Whoever was in the bush, it definitely was _not _her twelve year old brother Matt. The voice was much deeper, more manly. She knew it couldn't be her father, as much as a funny man he was he didn't do such stupid practical jokes like hiding in a bush. "What'd you do that for!"

Haley raised an eyebrow. "Who are you!"

"Before we get to introductions," a deep, male husky voice said as his raven haired head poked out of the bush, "do you think you could get me some clothes? Maybe a blanket for now? I'm sort of... naked."

"Ew," Haley said, running over to the red blanket and lazily picking it up and dragging it back to the man. "Here, don't wreck it."

He chuckled and stepped out of the bush, revealing his lean body. He had raven black hair and cobalt blue eyes, Haley could feel a crush coming on. "My name's Nathan, Nathan Scott m'lady." He said, sticking out one hand while the other protected the blanket so he wouldn't forever scar the girl. "And you're Haley."

"How do you know my name!" Haley exclaimed furiously. She was beginning to feel a little creeped out, considering she'd never met the man before and he already knew her name. "Did Matt put you up to this? Or my dad?"

"I'm a time traveler Haley," he said bluntly, while Haley's eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "I'm from the future. We know each other in the future, you're a pretty lady and I'm... well, I'm me."

Haley started to laugh uncontrollably; Nathan understood why, but he still didn't see what was so funny about everything. "Are you... okay?"

He would have asked if she was on something, but obviously that wouldn't be appropriate to ask a six year old.

"Time travelers aren't real, they don't exist!" Haley mumbled after she recomposed herself. Her face turned serious.

He knew he'd have some convincing to do, but he could only really do one thing to prove his existence to her. "Well, I guess you'll have to stick along long enough to watch me disappear, right?"

Hesitantly, young Haley nodded her head. "Yup."

"It was very nice to meet you, Haley." Nathan spoke softly as he looked around the meadow. "But I think I have to go now. But I'll be back next Thursday... you think you could bring me some clothes? Something your dad wouldn't miss?"

Haley nodded her head, suddenly anxious for the arrival of next Tuesday. She didn't want him to leave, she was fascinated by him now. "Do you have to go?"

"I do," Nathan said as he knelt down to her height, "but I promise I'll be back."

With that, Nathan began to fade away, Haley was shocked. She had never seen anything like it. "See you next Tuesday!" She shouted into the air.

**A/N: Okay, well here's my newest idea. I recently read The Time Travelers Wife, and I've fallen in love with it (the book and the movie,). I've seen fan made trailers for Naley and The Time Travelers Wife, but I've been searching and I haven't found any fics based on it.. so I thought I'd try it. Some parts will be similar to the book but some parts will be completely random.**

**I personally think that Joy and James would rock this movie (as they would any,) but The Time Travelers Wife would have been perfect for them, together. But that's unlikely... them in a movie together. Oh well, in my dreams right!**

**If you think I should continue, let me know. If you think this is a horrible, stupid, insane idea then tell me now before I continue.**

**If you've never read the book, then you really should! So pl;ease let me know your thoughts on this. **


	2. March 25th, 1986

_**March Twenty Fifth, Nineteen Eighty-Six:**_

Haley sat in the meadow, the cool beginning of Spring air whipping around her face as she sat quietly but anxiously on the red blanket. She had done as she was told and brought some clothes for Nathan, as it appeared that he had none. Haley thought it was odd that he randomly turned up with no clothes on, but she didn't question it. She stole a black and white flannel shirt and a pair of blue jeans from her father, knowing that he wouldn't even lose sleep about it if they went missing. Her father wasn't really one to care about his clothes, or his appearance for that matter. It was her mother that would flip if she knew that her favorite shirt or dress or pair of shoes had gone missing. Not in a snobby way, but the James girls were all very obsessed with clothes, as most girls were.

It was Tuesday March twenty fifth, and Haley was awaiting the arrival of Nathan Scott, her new found "friend". Supposedly he was a time traveler and he came from the future, where he was friends with Haley as a lady. Haley had trouble believing it at first, but when she watched him disappear into thin air then she had her proof. She had never heard of such a thing, except for in storybooks or hoaxes. Haley was convinced that it was all fake, until _he _came along. Even though she was only six, Haley knew that he'd make some sort of impact on her life. Haley loved meeting new people, her parents called her their "social butterfly". She was in no way shy with anybody, not even complete strangers. If somebody came up to her and asked her to go to the mall with them, she'd probably go as long as they were around her age.

Beginning to feel impatient, Haley started tapping her feet together as she sat down on the red blanket with her legs stretched out in front of her. She was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a purple sweater, since it was still cold outside and the last time she wore her dress out she found herself shivering nonstop. "C'mon, Nathan. If you don't come soon then I'm going inside." She whispered to herself, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hear her but not caring. Patience was definitely not one of Haley's strengths, it was probably one of her weaknesses. As much as she tried to hold herself together, she was becoming angry. Was he standing her up? Was he going to ever come back?

Her anger faded away once she heard that strange rustling sound in the bush again. She picked up the clothes she stole for him and ran over to the bushes, stopping once she reached them so she didn't see too much. "Nathan? Is that you? It better be..."

"It's me Haley," he confirmed, "but can I please have some clothes? I'm a little cold in here."

Nathan stuck out his hands, and Haley placed the clothes into them. He immediately got changed and stepped out of the bushes, coming face to face (sort of; of course there was a three foot height difference,) with the young girl he was only familiar with as a woman. "So, I take it you've considered what I told you?"

Haley nodded her head and led him back to the blanket, so that they could sit down and she could quiz him some more. "Yep... but I still have some questions. Is that okay?"

"Absolutely fine," Nathan smiled, "shoot."

"Well... how does it work?"

"I don't have any control over this, the time traveling." He explained simply, reminding himself that he was talking to a six year old child and not his wife. "It happens unexpectedly, but I know when it's happening... I can feel myself fading."

"You're not very good at explaining things." Haley interjected, causing Nathan to laugh.

"You're right, I'm not." Nathan agreed. "How about we forget about talking about the time travel thing, and get to know each other?"

Nathan didn't want to sound like a pedophile; the last thing he needed was for the little girl to run back to her parents and tell them that she'd been talking to a strange man in the woods who wanted to know more about her. The truth was, Nathan already _knew _everything about her, just not from that age.

"My name is Haley Elizabeth James, and I'm six years old. I like to draw, write, and play my guitar..." she told him, then continued in a whisper. "But I don't really know how to play the guitar!"

"Well don't worry, I can tell you that you're going to be an _amazing _guitarist when you're older. You'll know how to play all sorts of songs, and you'll play your own too." Nathan told her. He usually didn't tell anybody anything about their futures, but he felt it was okay to share the one little detail with Haley, it's not like it would ruin her life or anything.

Haley looked at him in disbelief, not truly believing she'd be so "amazing" the way she was playing at the time. "_Really? _Because right now... I suck!"

"Don't worry," Nathan said soothingly, "it's not possible to suck at any instrument as much as I do. Plus, you're just beginning right?" Haley nodded her head. "Everyone sucks at the beginning, but it's true that practice makes perfect."

Nathan and Haley sat in the meadow for hours, talking about life experiences (Nathan kept his G rated for the sake of her young mind,) and goals. Haley wanted to become good at guitar, and live up to Nathan's "expectations". She was still skeptical about the fact that he supposedly saw her becoming an _amazing _guitarist, but she hoped for it to happen. She was becoming good at piano, her mother had got her the best teacher in North Carolina and she was quickly improving.

Eventually Nathan felt himself fading, and as much as he hated to be leaving he knew he couldn't help it. "I have to go now, Haley. But I'll see you next week right?"

"Right." Haley replied sadly, wishing that he didn't have to leave her. She was glad he was coming back the next week though. "See ya."

"Goodbye,"

She watched him fade away. "I can't wait for next week."

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story. I planned on this chapter being longer but I decided to leave it like this as I intend on updating again this weekend. For those of you who are Canadian readers, happy Thanksgiving! :) Please review, and if you want, tell me what _you're _thankful for. I for one am thankful for my family and friends, because without them I'd be nothing and I'd have nothing. **


End file.
